


Wonderwall

by AsgardLover75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardLover75/pseuds/AsgardLover75
Summary: Steve has his eye on someone, will he make a move?
Relationships: Steve x OFC - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Wonderwall

**So this is one of my favorite songs of all time. I love the simplicity of it and the fact that everyone loves to sing it, regardless of their taste in music. I’ve been thinking long and hard about how to write this one and had some ideas. One day last week I just sat down and wrote. Kinda nice when things flow like that. I’ve decided to go ahead and post it because if I keep messing with it I’m gonna go crazy. Lol**

**Thank you** **[@buckysforeverprincess](https://tmblr.co/mDwrlPtk0HUhJGTeINn4b3Q) ** **for hosting this and congrats on the milestone!**

**Enjoy!**

**Character Pairing – Steve x OFC**

**Triggers – some talk of foster care and neglect but nothing too crazy.**

**Song – Wonderwall by Oasis**

**Warnings - There is some talk of foster care and neglect in this story but it's just mentioned in passing.**

Since Shield had been rebuilt, much to Steve’s disappointment, the Avengers had created a program that allowed some sharing of resources with other agencies. Those agencies were the federal and world wide governments and SHIELD of course. Sharon Carter had become director of SHIELD for its reincarnation and she had been doing a bang up job so far. Agents that Director Carter and a small group of trusted advisors thought were reliable and trustworthy could have a chance to work closely with the Avengers. That could entail going on missions across the world or helping out at the compound or Avengers Tower. In the last two years there had only been a handful of agents picked for this highly prized internship but Steve had to say he definitely had his favorites. 

Aribella Stone was one of those favorites. 

_“Uh, forgive me Director but these stats are not as…they kinda suck compared to what you’ve compiled for us before.”_

_Steve sat next to Tony, rolling his eyes as he blew out a frustrated breath. Chastising the billionaire quietly, the captain gave his friend the stink eye and turned back to Sharon. The director looked unaffected by Tony’s outburst and even had a trace of smugness in her smile._

_“No, the stats aren’t as high as what we normally select but this one is special. I think she will fit in nicely with your bunch.”_

_Tony froze, looking up at the woman across from him, puzzled._

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“It means she’s good at her job and can hold her own with you assholes.”_

Nine months later and the team joked about keeping her permanently because Sharon was correct. Aribella fit in so well with their group that it felt like she’d always been there. No, she wasn’t the fastest agent they’d worked with. Aribella couldn’t break down a weapon in record time or take down someone twice her size, but she was dependable and smart as hell. She also rivaled Stark in the snark department. 

Sam and Bucky enjoyed her ability to word vomit her thoughts. She had no filter at all but no one complained because her insight was almost always valuable and her humor was on par with theirs. Tony and Bruce would often drag her into the lab to pick her analytical brain and outside the box thinking. Wanda and Nat just liked having another girl that they could just be themselves around. 

She wasn’t the only agent working with them at the moment, but there was more of a camaraderie with Aribella than the other agents. Steve and Tony didn’t play favorites, each agent had their own strengths and helped contribute. Aribella’s were just more well-rounded than some of the others. The petite, 28 year old blonde had become an invaluable member of their team and none of them wanted her to leave, but her time was up and it was soon becoming someone else’s turn to learn from Earth’s mightiest heroes. 

Then, the illness hit. All around the world people were becoming sick and dying and there was a race to stop the mysterious illness. Quarantines were instituted all over, especially in the bigger cities. New York was no exception. Considering around 8 million people lived there the team made the decision to move back into the tower, hopefully temporarily. Bruce and Tony would be working with scientists around the world to figure out the virus and try to make a vaccine. The rest would be ready to help out wherever needed and they _needed_ to be in the thick of it. 

Pepper was working on making sure all non-essential personnel made it home to their families safely and that they had what they needed during lockdown. Aribella and Nat had worked alongside her to prepare as well as they could for not only their employees, but anything the team might need as well. Tony and Steve had come to Pepper’s office to check on how things were going and share information. Aribella and Nat were gone when they arrived, which was probably a good thing. They needed to get working as soon as possible.

“We’ll need to keep a skeleton crew at the compound just in case. Sam has a list of those that are volunteering to stay, a couple would like their families to stay with them as well.” Pepper’s voice had a tinge of exhaustion in it as she shared where they were with Tony and Steve. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem. The automated systems are enough to keep everyone safe. We can always run over and check on them if need be.” Tony responded, a bit distracted by the news on the screen in front of him. 

Steve was sitting on the couch, studying his Stark tablet when he heard the worry in Tony’s voice and looked up. The banner at the bottom of the screen scrolled across with the numbers of those sick and infected and they seemed to climb every day. He knew that Tony was using every resource at his disposal to try and help the World Health Organization and the CDC get ahold on this thing. Sharing a quick glance with Pepper, Steve cleared his throat and tried to refocus his friend.

“Looks like all the agents on loan have been released to go back home. Three of them have volunteered for anything we might need and are willing to come back should something happen that we need some help with.”

“Does that include your girl too?” 

Steve felt his face heat up at Tony’s playful tone but kept his eyes on the tablet. It irked him being so transparent that his friends had picked up on his interest in Aribella. Though their ribbing had been relatively gentle, Tony took every opportunity to goad him, especially when the lady in question wasn’t around. 

“Oh, she’s staying.” 

One dark and one light haired head whipped around to stare at Pepper. Tony’s Cheshire grin seemed to engulf his face it was so wide and Steve…if Bucky were there he would remind his friend to close his mouth before he caught some flies in it. The redhead’s face softened and she stood from her desk chair and walked over to her husband. Learning into his side, she slid her hand over his chest and smiled sadly at them both.

“She offered to stay so some of the security guards could go home and be with their families.”

Brow crinkling, Steve rubbed his chest over his heart trying to soothe the ache there. He knew why she had volunteered because he had stepped quite heavily into that minefield about one month after Ari had joined them. 

_“So tell us about your family Aribella.” Steve’s words had been intended to continue the warm atmosphere of the night but seemed to have the opposite effect as he watched her face change. A small, sad smile formed on her lips and she took a drink of the beer before speaking._

_“Um, there’s not much to tell. I actually grew up in the foster system.” Her head came up to meet Steve’s gaze and saw the look of apology there as he opened his mouth to speak. “It’s ok.” The hand not holding her drink was stretched in his direction, palm towards him as if to stop what she knew came next. She continued, her voice taking on a softer tone. “It’s not like I go around introducing myself as an orphan. Please don’t feel bad about it.”_

_Sitting next to her on the couch, Sam reached over and laid his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze._

_“You don’t have to offer anything you don’t want to.” His quiet, soothing tone bringing a smile to her face._

_“I don’t mind talking about it. Just seems to bring the mood down when I do so I don’t tend to volunteer information unless it comes up.”_

For the next hour or so the team had asked questions and Aribella answered them honestly, her instinct telling her that the information wouldn’t leave this group and that there would be no judgement of her upbringing. While she was open, she left many details to herself that night. Steve however, knew a bit more than his friends due to the late nights he and Aribella seemed to find themselves having. 

Being a super soldier Steve didn’t need a lot of sleep and often found himself restless in the early morning hours. About a week after Ari’s revelation he found her on the balcony outside the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a warm cup of tea held in her hands. She was staring blankly out onto the city and before he could consciously make the decision his feet carried him outside. 

Despite obviously being tired, Ari greeted him with a warm smile and a raspy greeting. That was the first of many talks they had shared with one another and over the next few months she opened up to Steve about her childhood. It wasn’t always pleasant. Six different foster families before she finally graduated high school and the last one’s…well they weren’t unhappy to see her go. Just the money. 

Steve thanked whatever deity existed that she never suffered any abuse in her homes but his heart ached at the neglect she found. Her first family was the most caring and the one she had for the longest. They had desperately been trying for a child and decided to foster in the meantime. Ari was just seven years old when she arrived at their house but it was filled with love and warmth. 

A couple of years after her arrival the wife finally became pregnant and Ari feared she would have to leave. The couple reassured her they wanted her to stay but when the baby was born things changed. He was so sick and had so many issues they couldn’t manage both children. To this day she remembered how heartbroken they were to have to send her back. 

_“Melinda was nearly inconsolable in her grief. I remember, despite all the strain she was under, she was still so patient and kind to me. It was just too much for them. I don’t blame them at all. In fact, I still keep in contact with them.”_

_Steve turned his head to study_ Ari _’s face. Anyone could hear the warmth and love in her voice for her first foster parents. He also saw the glassiness of her eyes and the way her shoulders pulled in as if to protect herself._

_“How did their son fare, after you left?” His quiet inquiry brought a genuine smile to her face, despite the tear that fell down her cheek._

_“Pretty healthy considering all the heart surgeries he’s had. Nathan is getting ready to graduate high school this year.”_

The other families though…Steve had to remind himself that he could _not_ go and visit them to give them a piece of his mind. He was better than that, despite every bone in his body itching to do so. Ari’s stories ranged from having to fix one of her foster family’s dinner every night, before she could do her homework or eat herself, to having to lock her door because she never knew if someone would try and take out their anger on her in their inebriated state. She definitely considered herself lucky to have made it to 28 years and still be a relatively sane and mentally balanced individual.

If anything the stories had only endeared her to Steve even more. He saw a young girl, alone with not much support, tough it out and make the best of her situation. It wasn’t easy but he felt a sense of pride to hear how she had taken care of herself after graduating high school. Signing up for SHIELD, finding a roommate and a place to live and working a part time job on the side. On the few missions she had been on, most locally, he witnessed her kind and compassionate nature along with her ability to protect those around her. Hell, he didn’t know anyone who _didn’t_ like Ari. 

While she wasn’t as lithe and skilled as Natasha, she definitely knew how to defend herself and work with a team. She had earned the respect of the Avengers for her brains and kindness along with her strong belief in hard work. Steve wasn’t sure when his feelings for her had started to change but it had gotten to the point of distraction lately. Possibly because they were all locked in together.

Her curves definitely did something for Steve as well, who had been caught by Bucky or Sam multiple times staring at their charge. Sam would just smile that canary eating grin but Bucky would give him crap when they were alone. 

_“Why the hell don’t you just ask her out, Punk. For a coffee or something. You **know** how much she likes her coffee.”_

_“She’s our teammate Buck. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”_

_Bucky snorted and pushed Steve into the wall as they walked to the elevator._

_“I’m relatively sure she wouldn’t complain ya big idiot. She’s almost as bad as you are with the puppy dog eyes.”_

_Those words had caused Steve to stop in the middle of the hall as he stared after the super soldier in disbelief. The shit eating grin covering Bucky’s face barely registered as he waved his metal fingers in a good bye gesture, the elevator doors closing and leaving Steve bewildered._

**Present Day**

Rubbing his face roughly, Steve felt the stubble starting to grow and wondered how the hell he hadn’t realized he needed to shave in the last few days. They’d been so busy working their asses off that basic hygiene seemed to suffer for everyone, not just himself. Setting the tablet down he sat back in his chair and spun around to look out over the city. It looked strange, even to someone who had viewed it before all the technology and millions of people came along. 

Streets were barren of cars and people, an odd one of both things here and there. Many lights that were normally blindingly bright were dimmed or off completely giving the city a bit of an eerie feel. He definitely didn’t like it but it meant that people were doing what they should me. Staying home and staying safe. 

It was past dinner when Steve finally made his way towards the common room. He had been so involved in the current information collected that he had lost track of time once again. Meaning dinner was over and everyone was probably back in their rooms already. Frowning, he clicked the tablet in his hands off and thought about what he needed to accomplish tonight. 

As he neared his destination a soothing guitar sound filled his ears and he lost all concentration when he rounded the corner. Sitting on the ottoman was Ari. Her acoustic guitar was perched on her left thigh, eyes closed and he could hear her humming quietly along with the tune she played. It wouldn’t be the first time he had found her practicing in the big room, though usually Clint was here coaching her or singing while she played. 

He grinned as he leaned against the wall and tried to quietly watch her. She had her hair pulled back into a bun tonight, one of his favorites only because she couldn’t hide her face behind her hair. Feet were bare, as usual, one leg tucked under the other as she sat up straight to play. The tune was repetitive but the notes soothing with a mood he couldn’t quite put a finger on. She made a few mistakes but plodded on and he watched as a proud tilt came to her lips. 

“You’re getting better at that.” He offered quietly, watching as she turned her head to gift him with a smile but continued playing. A slight blush rose to her cheeks and he felt an ache in his chest at the sight. Man, he had it bad.

“Thanks. Though this is a pretty simple melody so I should be able to get it with as much as I’ve practiced.” Her statement didn’t hold any negative feelings about her ability to play. She had worked really hard on this song because it was one of her favorites and seemed to speak to her more than usual.

Smiling, he waited a few bars before he pushed off the wall and made his way to the chair a couple feet in front of her and to her right. He sat down heavily, leaning back into the cushion as he watched her fingers pluck out the notes gracefully. Her eyes slid closed, her right foot tapping out a quiet pattern to the notes she played. 

“What’s it called?” 

“Wonderwall. It’s by an English band called Oasis. It’s one of those songs that everybody knows and is usually sung by a lot of people. Sometimes drunk.”

Steve laughed at her words and leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs. Their gazes locked for a moment before Ari looked down to hide what she was sure were her feelings written all over her face. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but what’s a Wonderwall?” There was a brief silence before Friday’s voice made them both jump, though his eyes didn’t leave Ari’s form while the AI answered his question.

“According to Urban Dictionary, a Wonderwall is somebody you find yourself thinking about constantly, and you are completely infatuated with. Writer of the song, Noel Gallagher told BBC Radio 2 in 2002 “ It’s a song about an imaginary friend who’s gonna come and save you from yourself.”

Quietly, he thanked the AI and processed the information. It was just a song. It didn’t mean anything, right? She said it was popular and it sounded relatively simple to play. However, Ari still hadn’t looked up and his stomach did a funny turn. She obviously picked it because it meant something to her. Ari didn’t do things just because. There was always meaning or a reason for something. Steeling himself for what could possibly be a mistake, he took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

“Will you sing it for me?” Steve’s soft request caused her head to shoot up and the air to catch in her throat. Soft blue eyes met hers and she saw the compassion and genuine interest in them along with something else she couldn’t quite place. Swallowing heavily, she nodded and cleared her throat willing her nerves to go away. Fingers strummed nervously over the strings before she took a deep breath and started to play.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now_

_Backbeat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
you're gonna be the one that saves me  
you're gonna be the one that saves me

It was comfortably silent in the room as she strummed the last few notes and Steve could see her fingers shaking against the strings. Slowly, he reached over and wrapped his fingers around the neck of the guitar and pulled it gently away from her. Ari’s eyes shot open and met his, a gentle smile coming to his lips at the vulnerability he saw. Steve didn’t break eye contact as he set the instrument down to his left and slid to the floor on his knees. His hands rested on the padded surface beside her thighs, not touching but ready to move in an instant if he felt any sort of alarm or resistance from the beautiful woman in front of him. 

He brought his hands up to cup her face, resting them gently on either side as if he held the most precious thing in the world. Her pulse raced under his hands and he smiled, his thumbs feathering back and forth over her cheeks.

“Breathe sweetheart. I’m not sure I can handle it if you pass out on me.” Ari gave a wavering laugh at his levity and took a deep breath, her eyes closing as he held her. She felt his breath wash across her lips before he lightly skimmed his mouth across hers. 

First kisses were always special, at least hers had been. This one though, was soft, sweet and short circuited her brain. Every pass of his soft lips on hers, he increased the pressure slightly, sending her heart flying. Her hands came up to rest on his forearms earning a hum from the sweet man who was kneeling in front of her. 

Ari’s lips parted and Steve wasted no time deepening the kiss. He was still gentle, but his tongue slid across her lips then dipped inside to find hers. One of his hands left her face to wrap around her hip as he pulled his body into hers, chest to chest, and tilted his head to gain better access. 

Neither knew how long they became lost in one another but finally the urge to breathe won out and Steve pulled back. Resting his forehead against hers they both fought to catch some air, hearts racing in their chests. Both remained silent, Steve’s eyes sliding open as he pulled back from her. When she finally met his gaze he smiled, his thumb rubbing over her cheek softly.

“Since you haven’t decked me yet I’m assuming that was ok.”

Throwing her head back, Ari let out a belly laugh at his words. Steve’s grin deepened as the sound of her happiness made the pace of his heart pick up again. Her hazel eyes met his as they crinkled with her humor and she leaned forward to place a kiss to his lips. 

“It was more than ok. It was wonderful.” 

“It’s about damn time.” The baritone voice from the hallway surprised them, causing Ari to yelp and move quickly towards Steve. Unprepared for both their audience and Ari’s reaction, Steve lost his balance and wrapped his arms around her waist as he tumbled backwards with an oomph. 

Neither one of them heard footsteps but suddenly Bucky’s dark head was over them, hands on his thighs as he grinned in their direction. 

“How long have you been there?” Steve asked confused, still trying to wrap his brain around what just happened. 

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t spying on you two. I came to get a drink and well, you didn’t notice because you were slobbering all over each other.” 

“Buck!” Steve admonished his friend while Ari hid her face in his chest and laughed. 

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it. I’m glad you two finally figured it the fuck out. It was exhausting and frankly nauseating watching you two make eyes at each other.” Bucky’s words might have been harsh but the smile on his face spoke volumes. He was genuinely happy for his friends and glad he was the one that caught them, not Tony or one of the others. “Imma go get my drink and leave you kids alone.” With a salacious wiggle of his brows, Bucky turned to go into the kitchen while Ari and Steve stayed right where they were. 

Steve felt contentment wash over him, as Ari’s palm rested on his chest and her head settled on his shoulder. He reached up to wrap her hand in his and felt sure that the smile on his face was going to be permanent. The smile was gone with Bucky’s next words.

“You two might want to skedaddle in case one of the others come in here. They won’t be quite so nice about finding you two in a compromising position as I am.” As he was leaving the room he heard Steve’s snort and Ari’s giggle and found himself smiling almost as big as Steve had been just moments before. It was good to see his friends happy, now he had to go and find Sam to tell him the good news.


End file.
